


No te despidas todavía

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Language, First War with Voldemort, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Sirius Black, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Sirius Black, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: Dumbledore le pide a Remus que se infiltre en la manada de Fenrir Greyback. Sirius cree que es injusto, y peligroso, y no está preparado para despedirse. Aún no.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	No te despidas todavía

**Author's Note:**

> No sé muy bien qué es esto. Mucho angst, supongo, y Sirius y Remus siendo mi debilidad, como siempre.

-Para, Remus. Por favor, para.

Sirius tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse. Remus está encima de él, besándole por el cuello, con su mano metida dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿No quieres?

Le pregunta. Ha dejado de besarle, pero aun sigue muy cerca de su boca y sus labios rozan los suyos cuando habla.

-No así.

-¿Asi cómo?

Sirius bufa y le aparta con los brazos, tan brusco que Remus casi se cae del sofá. Pero le da igual. Porque está cabreado.

-Sabes como – dice Sirius – como si te estuvieras despidiendo.

Dumbledore ha vuelto a pedirle a Remus que se infiltre en la manada de Fenrir Greyback. Sirius recuerda lo maltrecho que llegó la última vez, con un feo mordisco en el hombro. No es justo, Dumbledore no tiene derecho a pedirle eso.

-Es sólo sexo – dice Remus.

Sirius ríe amargamente. Hace semanas que no se tocan, no como él quisiera, al menos. Cada uno está ocupado trabajando para la Orden en diferentes misiones, y los besos que una vez compartieron parecen lejanos. La guerra les deja doloridos y cansados, y Remus no quiere complicaciones. Sirius lo acepta con resignación. Puede encontrar placer en otros sitios, en otros cuerpos, y de todas maneras apenas ve a Remus últimamente. Su amigo se ha vuelto taciturno y callado, más de lo ya lo era, y Sirius se ha cansado de intentar descifrarlo. Pero lo conoce, demasiado bien, y sabe lo que esa noche significa.

-Pero si no quieres, está bien. – Remus se levanta del sofá y se va a la cocina. Sirius lo escucha poner la tetera y, tras unos segundos, va hacia allí. La cocina es demasiado pequeña para dos cuerpos adultos, así que cuando se apoya en la encimera, casi se tocan.

-No vayas.

Sirius alarga la mano y le acaricia el antebrazo, lentamente, bajando hasta la muñeca.

-No es una opción.

-Lo es. Sabes que es peligroso – dice Sirius – Dumbledore sabe que es peligroso, y aún así te lo pide.

-Es una guerra, Sirius, todo es peligroso – repone Remus, aparta el brazo y abandona la cocina con su taza de té. Sirius le sigue hasta el salón. Ultimamente tiene la sensación de seguirle a todas partes, como si Remus siempre estuviera huyendo de él. Tal vez lo hace. Vuelven a sentarse en el sofá, más apartados que antes. Sirius apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y lo observa. Remus siempre bebe el té despacio, a pequeños sorbos, porque lo calienta tanto que es imposible beberlo de otra manera sin escaldarse la lengua. Y además lo endulza demasiado, muchísimo. Sirius cogió una vez por equivocación su taza y casi sufrió un coma diabético.

-No quiero hablar de ello – dice Remus, antes de que Sirius vuelva a insistir.

-Sólo quieres follar.

-Sí – Remus le mira abiertamente.

-Como despedida – susurra Sirius, sintiendo un nudo caliente en la garganta.

-Es una buena despedida – Remus sonrie de medio lado y Sirius le da un golpe en el hombro, haciendo derramar el té sobre sus pantalones. - ¡Sirius! Joder...

-Deja de bromear con esto – le pide Sirius – no es divertido.

-No, no lo es – concede Remus. Deja la taza vacía en la mesa y se limpia con la varita, volviendo a dejar sus pantalones completamente secos. Después se levanta - debería dormir algo – se dirige hacia su habitación, pero Sirius le detiene antes de perderlo de vista.

-Lo haremos cuando vuelvas. Porque vas a volver, ¿me oyes? - dice, en voz alta porque así tal vez se cumpla y no será sólo un deseo en su mente.

Remus no dice nada más, se mete en su habitacion y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Han pasado sólo dos días, pero a Sirius le parece una eternidad. Sabe que es poco y demasiado pronto para dejar que la preocupación le carcoma las entrañas. La última vez Remus no había aparecido en una semana. Sin ninguna noticia, sin ninguna señal. Sirius no cree poder volver a pasar por aquello.

Tal vez debería haber aceptado, aquella tarde cuando Remus se lo pidió. ¿Y si nunca volvía a verlo? ¿Había desperdiciado su última posibilidad de estar con él? Maldice a Dumbledore, y a su familia, y a los que son como ellos por provocar esta guerra. Maldice tener que estar encerrado en ese piso muggle demasiado pequeño, sin más compañía que la suya propia. Maldice no tener ninguna misión en esos momentos para mantener su cabeza ocupada. Maldice a Remus por haberse marchado.

Remus. Remus. Remus.

Se duerme con su nombre entre los labios y dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sueña con un bosque verde y sombrío, y con sangre, y con muerte.

* * *

-Tienes que traerlo de vuelta – las palabras salen de su boca como una orden, pero es más bien una súplica. Dumbledore lo mira con serenidad tras sus gafas de media luna, y eso lo enfada aún más.

-Está consiguiendo cosas, Sirius.

-Si, porque eso es lo único que importa – Sirius aprieta los dientes– siempre lo estás utilizando, como si no valiera nada.

-Al contrario, vale mucho, y nos proporciona información extremadamente útil.

-¿Crees que puedes usarlo así? ¿Sólo porque una vez lo ayudaste? No te debe nada. Pero él cree que sí.

Dumbledore suspira, se levanta de su silla y va hacia Sirius. Alarga su brazo para tocarle, pero Sirius se aparta antes de que pueda hacerlo.

-Vete a casa, Black, y descansa. Ha sido una noche muy larga.

A Sirius le escuecen los ojos, por el cansancio y las lágrimas que no se permite derramar, no en frente de Dumbledore. Sí que ha sido una noche larga, patrullando con los hermanos Prewett . Se desaparece hasta su piso y duerme el resto del día.

* * *

Es una noche de miércoles cuando Remus vuelve a casa. Han pasado exactamente seis días. Sirius está en su dormitorio, fumando, Cream suena por el reproductor. Escucha un ruido en el salón, y cuando va para allí, se encuentra a Remus. Está pálido y una larga raja le surca la mejilla derecha. Hay más, supone Sirius, pero están escondidas bajo la ropa.

-Remus.

Lo alcanza en un par de zancadas y lo abraza, tan fuerte que Remus gime de dolor.

-Perdón.

Remus no dice nada cuando Sirius empieza a desnudarlo, ni cuando empieza a aplicar hechizos de curación por todo su cuerpo, ni cuando le ayuda a meterse en la bañera y le lava el pelo y le enjabona. Tampoco dice nada cuando le mete en la cama y le tapa con todas las mantas que encuentra en los armarios. Sirius tampoco pregunta, simplemente apaga la luz y le deja dormir.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes son silenciosos en su piso de Parker Street. Remus duerme casi todo el día y se levanta de vez en cuando para comer. Sirius le prepara lo que quiere, o lo que sabe cocinar. De cualquier forma, Remus no pide nada complicado; té, tostadas y algo de chocolate. También una mermelada de grosellas que la madre de James les había preparado hacía tiempo,pero que tiene un hechizo de conservación permanente. A Remus le encanta esa mermelada.

Al tercer día empieza a encontrarse mejor. Las heridas y magulladuras aún surcan su cuerpo, pero está descansado y ya no tiene esas pronunciadas ojeras violáceas, ni la piel fría y macilenta. Aún así, también pasan el dia en silencio, mirando la pequeña televisión que Remus había cogido de casa de su abuela cuando murió. Llevan toda la tarde emitiendo la saga de James Bond. Sirius no para de comentar que es absurda e inverosimil, pero en el fondo le encanta. Cuando termina la última película, a eso de las nueve, Sirius prepara dos sándwiches y cenan en silencio.

-Tengo que salir. Me he quedado sin cigarrillos – dice Sirius después de cenar - ¿quieres algo?

-¿Podrías conseguir marihuana?

Sirius rie y le mira con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Me ayuda. Con el dolor.

-Tengo marihuana, pero dijiste que no volverías a fumar porque luego te sentaba mal.

-Me sienta peor tener todo el cuerpo dolorido.

Sirius va a su habitación a buscarla, vuelve al salón y comienza a liar un cigarrillo. No lo carga demasiado; él tampoco ha fumado en un tiempo y no quiere sufrir una intoxicación. Le da una primera calada, profunda, y luego se lo pasa a Remus. Pasan varios minutos así, en silencio. El aire va poco a poco llenándose de humo y le hace lagrimear los ojos.

-¿Mejor? - pregunta Sirius. Sin darse cuenta se han ido desplazando hacia el suelo y han abandonado el sofá. Ahora están tumbados boca-arriba, hombro con hombro, mirando el techo. Remus no le contesta, así que Sirius gira la cabeza para mirarle; tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión relajada en el rostro.- ¿te has dormido?

Remus niega con la cabeza, sin emitir palabra. Sirius siente una reconfortante sensación en el pecho al verlo tan relajado, después de tanto dolor. Observa su perfil, con su nariz larga y respingona, y los restos de barba que tapan algunas cicatrices, pero no las del cuello, que son largas y profundas. Alarga la mano y contornea su perfil con el índice, empezando por el puente de la nariz, lentamente, bajando por la punta y yendo a parar a sus labios. Se detiene en el labio inferior y lo acaricia suavemente, despegándolo un poco de las encías.

-Te he echado de menos – susurra Sirius, y no sabe por qué, porque eso no cambia nada. Sirius siempre lo echa de menos, aunque esté allí, porque cada día parecen distanciarse más. Remus sigue callado y apenas le cuenta nada, y Sirius se ha cansado de preguntar. _A dónde vas, con quién, qué haces cuando no apareces en toda la noche._

Remus sigue con los ojos cerrados, pero mueve la boca y le besa el dedo, y luego el resto de la palma de la mano. Sirius siente sus labios y su saliva caliente contra la piel.

-No me he olvidado – susurra Sirius. Ahora Remus le lame lentamente el dorso de la muñeca – de lo que me pediste, antes de irte.

Remus se detiene, gira la cabeza y le mira por primera vez en varios minutos.

-Te pedí una despedida, pero he vuelto.

-Puede ser una bienvenida.

-Bien.

Sirius se mantiene unos segundos quieto, hasta que acorta la distancia y lo besa. Es una postura incómoda y no puede alcanzar bien sus labios, así que se incorpora sobre su antebrazo y se coloca encima de Remus. Abren sus bocas y enredan sus lenguas en un beso largo y profundo. Remus mete las manos por debajo de su camiseta y a Sirius se le eriza la piel ante sus caricias. Se deshacen de la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Sus erecciones se rozan y Sirius gime cuando Remus empieza a masturbarle con la mano, primero lento, luego con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Antes de que pueda alcanzar el orgasmo, Remus se detiene y se deshace de su ropa interior y de la de Sirius, les hace rodar sobre la alfombra y se coloca a horcajadas encima de él. Sirius le toma la cara con las manos.

  
-No quiero que vuelvas a marcharte – murmura contra sus labios – por favor, Remus, la próxima vez que Dumbledore te lo pida, no vayas.

-No hablemos de eso ahora – Remus lo besa en la boca, y va bajando por su oreja, y por su cuello. Sirius le rodea con los brazos y siente sus costillas contra las suyas, y los músculos de su espalda contra sus antebrazos. Le aprieta con fuerza y Remus le rodea por el cuello, imposiblemente cerca. Sirius empieza a llorar. Siente las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, calientes, e ir a parar al hombro de Remus, que se separa un poco para mirarlo. Le seca las lágrimas con los pulgares y apoya su frente en la suya.

-¿Quieres parar? - pregunta.

Sirius agacha la cabeza y la entierra entre sus clavículas, aspirando su olor familiar.

-Solo necesito un momento.

Un momento nada más. Un momento que quiere alargar, porque cuando terminen Remus tal vez vuelva a huir de él, y ya no tiene fuerzas para perseguirlo. Así que permanece ahí, con Remus en su regazo, y acaricia las cicatrices de su espalda. Las viejas, que ya tienen un color blanco y un relieve familiar. Quiere memorizar cada centímetro de su piel y guardarlo para cuando no lo tenga junto a él. Horas más tarde, cuando han terminado, Sirius tiene el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la sangre fluye por sus venas caliente y espesa, adormeciéndole. Remus duerme profundamente a su lado, de espaldas a él y de cara a la ventana. Sirius se acurruca entre el hueco de sus escápulas y piensa que tal vez lo esté recuperando. De cualquier forma, al menos por esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, se agradece cualquier tipo de feedback :)


End file.
